


End Game (from the very start)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [40]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Lounging on the couch, about a week after getting engaged, Lena decides to bring up the thing she’s been thinking of for a while. Since she bought the ring, actually.“Hey, uh, Kara?”“Hm?” Kara hums, continuing the slow brush of her fingers through Lena’s hair.“I was thinking, when we get married… would you – would it – I mean, do you – ugh, I don’t know how to phrase this.”“You know you can ask me anything, babe. This is your ring on my finger, after all.”“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Lena says, admiring the ring on Kara’s finger from where her fiancée’s left arm is slung over her shoulder. “I want to be a Danvers,” she says softly, though she can tell Kara hears her from the way she stiffens slightly.ORKara and Lena get married. It's cute.





	End Game (from the very start)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I like this one, I hope you enjoy it!

Kara thought she would cry on her wedding day. And, sure, her eyes well up a little bit when the music starts – _All I wanna do is come running home to you_ – and Lena starts walking down the aisle towards her, on Maggie’s arm, Jamie just in front of them, carrying the rings. But mostly she’s just smiling so hard that the thought of any other emotion than the purest, purest happiness she’s feeling right now seems absolutely ridiculous.

Because _Lena fucking Luthor_ is walking down the aisle and they’re getting _married_ today.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara whispers, leaning towards her sister, her maid of honour, without taking her eyes off Lena, “would it be weird to ask you to pinch me right now? To make sure I’m not dreaming?”

“Yes, you dork, that would be weird,” Alex chuckles softly, and Kara’s grin grows as Lena gets close enough that she can see the tears in her fiancée’s eyes.

“I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

Lena’s standing across from her by the time Alex replies, and honestly Kara has no idea what her sister says, because the only thing she can see is Lena, who’s going to be her wife in less than an hour, and holy _shit_ she can’t believe this is really happening.

She takes Lena’s hands softly in hers. Lena’s shaking slightly, and Kara smiles reassuringly at her. _We got this,_ she mouths, _I love you._

Lena squeezes her hands.

_I love you, too._

***

Lena knew full well she would be a mess on her wedding day. That’s why she splurged on all waterproof make up, and it’s part of the reason – honestly, one from an endless list – that she asked Maggie to walk her down the aisle. Maggie’s the only one who’s ever come close to making her feel as solid and as calm as Kara does. Well, and Alex, obviously, but Alex was Kara’s for the wedding day, for obvious reasons.

When she steps into the room, her eyes find Kara’s immediately, and she’s not surprised when her eyes well with tears at the sight. Kara’s grinning from ear to ear, her blue eyes shining with pure adoration, and honestly? Lena wants to run down the aisle, into her arms, and just marry her already. (Another reason she needs Maggie, it seems, because if it wasn’t for the solid pressure of Maggie’s hand on hers where she’s holding onto Maggie’s arm, she might do just that.)

She finally, _finally_ reaches the altar, and Maggie kisses her forehead before handing her hands to Kara, and _oh, this is happening._ Suddenly she feels a familiar overwhelming sensation creep up on her, but she can’t even begin to think about panicking before Kara smiles softly at her, mouthing reassuring words, and Lena relaxes almost instantly.

God, she can’t believe she gets to spend the rest of her life with this human ray of sunshine.

***

“Lena, I… I prepared so well for this, because we all know how I tend to ramble. But one look at you, in that dress and – I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this is happening. That I get to spend the rest of my life with _you._ I have no idea what I did to deserve this.

When we started dating, which, wow, is over ten years ago – anyway, when we started dating, my feelings were so _obvious._ I couldn’t believe that I’d missed them for so long – of _course_ I was in love with you, of _course_ you were the one for me. You were just my favourite person in the whole entire world, so of _course._ It seemed… simple. And it still does, today. Standing here, in front of you, in front of our loved ones, and proclaiming to the world that I’ll be yours forever, that you’ll be mine – it just seems like the simplest thing in the world to me. If there’s one thing I’ve been sure of my entire life, it’s that I want you to be in it. So, Lena Luthor, today I promise to always be with you, to cherish you for the rest of our lives – our shared lives. I promise to try to make you as happy as you make me. I promise, in the simplest of terms, to love you. Now and forever.”

As she finishes, Kara takes one of the rings from Jamie and slips it onto Lena’s finger. Maggie tries to hand Lena a tissue for her tears, but Lena doesn’t even notice. She’s staring openly, in awe, at Kara, and before anyone knows what’s happening (least of all Lena herself), she’s thrown her arms around Kara’s neck and is hugging her tight, her face hidden in Kara’s neck. Kara’s arms wind around her waist automatically, and she can feel the soft chuckles in her chest where they’re pressed together.

“Just give her a second, folks, I’m sure her vows are going to blow mine right out of the water.”

***

“I remember being terrified out of my mind when I was twelve and I realised the extent of my feelings for you. I remember thinking that it would never turn out in my favour – and yet here I am, like twelve years later, marrying you. And all I can say about that is, wow, it really does get better. Because being your best friend was already pretty great, but this… this is something else, as evidenced by my little freak out earlier.”

A chuckle runs through the guests, and Lena smiles sheepishly, but Kara is still grinning at her, so she’s not even a little phased.

“Kara, you have only ever made my life better by being in it, in whatever capacity that happened to be at the time. As my protector in kindergarten, my best friend in middle school, my girlfriend in high school and college, and my fiancée the last year and a bit. I can say without a doubt that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I could not be more thrilled about the adventures that lie ahead. So, today I promise that I will do my very best to make your life better through my presence in it, that I will love you every day for the rest of my life, and that I will choose you every time. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

Kara blinks back tears. (Lena’s kind of jealous that Kara’s been able to keep any tears from escaping so far.) Lena takes the remaining ring with a small smile for Jamie, and the nine-year-old grins proudly. Once the ring is on her finger, Kara swallows once.

“James, you better say your line right about now, because I am going to kiss Lena in the next few seconds regardless.”

James chuckles. “By the power vested in me by the state of California, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride, Mrs. Danvers.”

He’s barely finished before Kara’s dipping Lena and kissing her, long and deep and with so much love that Lena can hardly handle it. When Kara pulls back, her happiness bubbles up in a laugh as her wife – her _wife_ – pulls her back into a standing position. Kara grins at the sound and can’t help but pull her in for another kiss.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” James says, as Lena and Kara tangle their fingers together and start walking back up the aisle, “I present to you: Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers!”

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, _please_ welcome to the dance floor, for the first time as a married couple – Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers!”

Kara leads Lena onto the dancefloor, where they start swaying, pressing their foreheads together. She holds Lena’s hand against her heart.

“I like the sound of that,” Lena says, and Kara pulls her closer.

“Yeah? Me too, Mrs. _Danvers_.”

“You’re my _wife._ ”

“You took my _name._ ”

***

_Lounging on the couch, about a week after getting engaged, Lena decides to bring up the thing she’s been thinking of for a while. Since she bought the ring, actually._

_“Hey, uh, Kara?”_

_“Hm?” Kara hums, continuing the slow brush of her fingers through Lena’s hair._

_“I was thinking, when we get married… would you – would it – I mean, do you – ugh, I don’t know how to phrase this.”_

_“You know you can ask me anything, babe. This_ is _your ring on my finger, after all.”_

_“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Lena says, admiring the ring on Kara’s finger from where her fiancée’s left arm is slung over her shoulder. “I want to be a Danvers,” she says softly, though she can tell Kara hears her from the way she stiffens slightly._

_“Care to explain a little bit, sweetheart? Not that I’m not into the idea. I’m super into it, in all honesty.”_

_“I just…” Lena starts, playing with the hem of Kara’s sweatshirt. “I’ve never felt any connection to my own family name, you know? I’ve never felt like I was a Luthor, or really wanted to be one, even. But a Danvers… I remember wishing for a family like yours as a kid. And I know you guys welcomed me as one of your own from the beginning, and it was amazing, and I already feel like part of the family, but… I don’t know. I just… I want to be a Danvers.”_

_When she finally gathers the courage to look up at Kara, there are tears in her fiancée’s eyes._

_“Lena Danvers,” she whispers, and Lena has never heard her name said with more reverence, not even from Kara’s lips. “Nothing in the world would make me happier.”_

***

“Lena Danvers,” Kara whispers, pressing the softest of kisses to Lena’s forehead. “You have made me the happiest woman in the world today.”

“Hate to break it to you, honey, but that’s impossible. I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the happiest woman in the world today.”

Kara kisses her for that, only because she knows this argument is never going to end, but it doesn’t matter, because they’ve got the rest of their lives to finish it. The thought makes her deepen the kiss, because this is her wife now, and she just loves her so _much._

“O _kay,_ to stop the happy couple from giving us all a show, let’s join them on the dancefloor, folks! Let’s get this party started!”

Kara reluctantly pulls back from the kiss, grumbling. “Why did we let Winn be the MC again?”

“The same reason we asked James to officiate, love – they’re our friends and we wanted them to be part of this. Stop pouting, I’ll kiss you plenty on the honeymoon, I promise.”

“You should’ve put that in your vows, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Well, Mrs. Danvers, then what would I whisper into your ear on the dancefloor?”

Kara giggles, pulls her wife close again, and spins her around a couple times, earning a beautiful laugh.

“We both know you could recite a grocery list, and you would have me enraptured, Lena.”

There’s an open, honest adoration in Kara’s eyes that Lena knows is matched in her own.

“I’ll just settle for telling you how much I love you.”

“I can live with that.”

***

At the end of the song, Kara feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to find her dad. He smiles at her and pulls her into a quick hug.

“Do you mind if I cut in?” he asks, tilting his head in Lena’s direction. It’s the closest Kara’s come to crying today, and she nods wordlessly before pressing a quick kiss to Lena’s lips and stepping away. Just before she’s out of earshot, she hears Jeremiah asking Lena if she’d do him the honour of a dance.

“Every girl deserves to dance with her dad on her wedding day, and, well, I’m kind of yours now, right?”

When she reaches the end of the dance floor, Kara turns around to see her dad and Lena laughing while they dance – Jeremiah’s really not the nest dancer – and her heart swells. Alex comes to stand next to her, handing her a glass of champagne. She smiles at her sister, not having the words to describe the feeling filling her chest, hoping her eyes tell the story. It seems so, if the knowing look Alex gives her is any indication.

“Welcome to married life, kid.”

She leans her head on her sister’s shoulder and watches her wife dance with her dad.

***

“I have had the absolute privilege,” Alex starts her speech, “of watching these two crazy kids grow up together. And let me tell you, the love has been there since the very beginning – these two shared clothes since practically the day they met, if you need one example. I’m talking each wearing one of the other’s socks, people. It was adorable. But yeah – I have seen these two grow up to be the strong unit they are today, I have seen them go through some tough stuff, and I have seen them at their best moments. All I can say after witnessing all that, is that seeing you two get married today is one of the best moments of my life, second only to my own wedding day and the adoption of my beautiful daughter.” She winks at Jamie, who’s sitting on Maggie’s lap at the family table, before continuing. “Anyway, to continue the tradition of showing embarrassing photos at Danvers weddings, Mom, would you?”

The screen behind her lights up with a picture of Kara and Lena the morning after their first sleepover, both curled into opposite sides of Kara’s stuffed unicorn.

“I took this a week into Kara and Lena’s friendship, at their first sleepover. Note how they’re holding hands over the stuffed unicorn. Later that day, Kara told my mom that she was going to marry Lena one day. So, to my sister and the girl she loves, the girl who was my sister, too, way before Kara put a ring on her – you made it, kids. Congratulations. I love you both.”

***

Much, much later that night, Lena and Kara stumble slightly into a limo, lightly buzzed on wine, champagne and each other.

“So, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going for our honeymoon, Lena Danvers?”

Lena giggles. Kara’s been calling her by her – brand new, wonderful, perfect – full name all night, and she loves it.

“Switzerland.”

Kara gapes. “What part of it?”

“Most of it, actually.”

“What?! Lena, it’s like, the most expensive country in the world.”

“I don’t know if you know this, Kara Danvers, but your wife is _loaded._ ”

“God, you’re my favourite.”

“Because I’m loaded?” Lena teases.

“Because you’re _you,_ you dork.”

“And who am I?”

“You’re Lena Danvers, my _wife._ ”

Lena kisses her wife, long and deep. “Let’s go start our life together, huh?”

“I think you mean continue, but yeah. Let’s.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know what you thought! Comment here or let me know @ bi-genius on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, I don't know how many one-shots for this universe I have left in me, but probably not a lot. I want to do one with Supercorp & kids, and as a big maybe one with Winn coming out, but other than that, I think I might be done. I was thinking of doing like a Q&A with the answers as short, 100-word max drabbles if there's anything you guys want to know about where the characters end up. Because I do have a lot of headcanons that can't be turned into full-blown fics. So, if anyone would be interested in that please let me know and we can figure it out!
> 
> Anyways, as always, your feedback is much appreciated and gives me hella validation, so go forth!
> 
> Much love x


End file.
